


Fix It

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Louis, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's computer has the blue screen of death. Liam is the handy PC technician who comes to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArielFabulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielFabulous/gifts).



> Written as a part of April being [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> For Ariel for the lovely prompt (though I deviated from this one a bit too - sorry!). ♥  
> A massive thanks to Danielle for the beta read. ♥♥

“I can hear you typing,” Louis says through the loud speaker on Zayn’s mobile phone. “You had better be working hard on this week’s video.”

Zayn rolls her eyes, glad that her best friend can’t see her through the phone. “Yes, Mum,” she says clearly enough that Louis will hear her. On cue, Louis gasps and splutters.

“I am _no one’s_ mother, thank you very much!”

“Thank god, you mean,” Zayn mutters. She’s typing away, trying to do two things at once. She has an art proposal that she’s been working on for the better part of two hours, and in the background, her newest YouTube video is uploading for her very special section of YouTube – ArtTube where she and other artists film themselves painting or drawing and upload it. It’s been an unconventional but amazing way for her to showcase her talent, Zayn found, and it is only because of Louis that she even considered doing it this way, as Louis is a YouTuber herself.

“You are the worst, why are we even friends?” Louis asks, sounding indignant.

“Because I introduced you to your fiancée,” Zayn replies immediately. 

Louis hums and Zayn just _knows_ that she’s smiling. Of course Louis would be the type to meet someone and get engaged to them six months later. “Alright, you can still be my friend.”

Zayn rolls her eyes again. “Thank you for your charity.”

She clicks save on her work and switches back to the window with her video uploading. She frowns at the screen when she realises that the video has frozen. With a sigh, Zayn presses cancel to clear it, only for her entire computer to start going haywire. The screen goes completely blue and Zayn’s jaw drops open.

“Fuck!” she exclaims, cutting Louis off from whatever she was saying about her fiancée. 

“What?” Louis asks. 

“Fuck!” Zayn repeats. “My computer just died. I’ve got the blue screen of death!”

Louis gasps as well. “Shit,” she says. “And you were uploading to YouTube, weren’t you?”

“ _And_ doing my art proposal!” Zayn cries. She stares at her computer, too scared to touch it in case she breaks it even more. In all of her years with this computer, she hasn’t ever had this kind of trouble. She’s never even had a virus before. 

“I know a guy,” Louis says. “I can have him there in the hour to fix your computer, alright? Sit tight, babes, let Mama work her magic.”

Zayn doesn’t even have the humour to comment on Louis’ choice of words, instead settling for groaning at the phone and pushing the ‘end call’ button with her chin. She lets her head drop to the table and lets out another sob. 

Even though she had pressed save on her word document file that contained her proposal, she has no idea if it will even be recoverable. She had spent so long working on it that she isn’t even sure that she’ll be able to remember everything she wrote. 

“This sucks,” she grumbles after a few minutes of wallowing. 

She gets up and puts the kettle on, making herself a cup of tea to soothe her nerves. She bites on her lip, trying not to let her panic get the best of her. 

Her mind whirs with thoughts of what if it can’t be fixed? And what happens if she needs to get a new computer because she’s somehow caught an awful virus and it’s completely wrecked her computer? 

She gnaws on her lip some more in between sips of her tea, staring at her laptop like it will miraculously start working again. She just wants it to start working again so she can carry on like normal, working on her pieces and getting her proposal submitted before that day’s five o’clock deadline.

Panicked, Zayn looks up at the clock and sees that it’s half past two. She groans and sets her mug down, covering her face with her hands. There is no way that she is going to get everything done in time, none. She may as well admit defeat right now and just give up.

With that in mind, Zayn walks to her living room and flops down on the sofa. She picks up a throw cushion and shoves it in her face, screaming into the soft padding for a good few minutes until her voice is hoarse and she has no oxygen left in her lungs.

That, of course, is when there is a knock at the door.

Zayn sighs and throws the cushion back onto the end of the sofa. She gets up and walks to the door, hoping that it’s not Louis but rather, Louis’ computer friend. She opens the door and sees an unfairly gorgeous woman staring back at her. 

“Hello?” Zayn says when the woman doesn’t say anything.

“Oh, hi! I’m Liam,” she says. “Louis called about a broken computer?”

“You’re Louis’ computer guy?” Zayn asks, sceptical, but she steps aside to let Liam in. 

Liam smiles over her shoulder at Zayn and Zayn almost misses a step because of it. Liam takes her laptop bag off her shoulder and holds it by the smaller handle. “No,” she begins, “I’m working with Mike. He’s swamped so he sent me.”

“Alright,” Zayn says with a nod. 

Liam gives her a funny look and Zayn just blinks back. “Can you show me to the computer?” Liam asks slowly.

“Oh!” Zayn exclaims. “Uh, yeah, this way.” She leads Liam to her little office where she had been set up. “I left it like that, I didn’t want to break it further,” she says, gesturing to her still opened laptop.

Liam smiles, her eyes crinkling in the corners. “I’ve found that once something is broken, it’s hard to break it further.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t want to risk it,” Zayn says. She bites her lip and lets Liam sit down in front of her laptop. She shifts from one foot to the other nervously and peers over Liam’s shoulder. “Um, would you like a cuppa?”

“Yeah, I’d love one,” Liam replies. “I like it strong with three sugars.”

“Milk?” 

“Please,” Liam nods. She turns back to the computer and Zayn leaves her to it. She pulls out her phone as she walks and fires off a text to Louis saying that Liam, the computer technician, had arrived and that she has no idea how much Liam charges.

Predictably, Louis doesn’t respond to the monetary question, but she just sends back a happy face emoji, followed by a kissy face emoji. Zayn automatically sends one back. She puts the kettle on for the second time that afternoon and makes herself and Liam a cup of tea each, making sure to brew Liam’s for longer than she brews her own. 

When she’s sure that Liam’s tea is good enough to drink, she picks up both mugs and wanders back towards her office. She glances over Liam’s shoulder to see the blue screen of death has gone and she breathes a sigh of relief. She sets the mug down next to Liam and stands there awkwardly. 

“Thanks,” Liam says, picking up the mug to have a sip. She makes a noise that goes straight through Zayn and licks her lips. “This is really good.”

“Thanks,” Zayn replies. “Umm, do you want me to go or…?”

“I should be done soon, you can stay if you want?” Liam offers. Zayn nods and moves to sit on the small, two-seater couch she has against the other wall. She picks up the novel she had been reading and curls into the arm of the couch, settling in to read.

Before she knows it, half an hour has passed and her tea has been long finished when Liam makes a little ‘yes!’ noise that has Zayn looking up. 

“All fixed,” Liam says proudly.

“Really?” Zayn asks, hastily putting her bookmark in her book and setting it down on the couch cushion next to her. She gets up and walks over to Liam, peering down at her magically fixed computer. She leans over Liam and opens up her proposal and sobs in relief when she sees that the whole thing is there. “Thank you,” she gushes. “Thank you so fucking much. I thought I had lost everything.”

Liam gives her a sheepish smile. “Not everything,” she replies. “I cleared out the virus you had. That’s probably what caused your malfunction and blue screen.”

“Of death,” Zayn adds without thinking. Liam beams at her. 

“You should be alright now,” Liam says. She picks up her own laptop bag and puts her cords and other bits back into the bag before zipping it up. “Here’s my card if you ever get into trouble again.” She passes Zayn a business card, her fingers brushing Zayn’s own ever so slightly as she takes it from Liam.

“Thanks,” Zayn says. “How much do I owe you?”

Liam shakes her head. “It’s been paid for,” she replies. “Louis has an account with us and she said just to put it on that.”

Zayn bites back a sigh. “Figures,” she mutters. “I want to give you something though.”

“You don’t have to,” Liam insists. “I get paid really well already.”

“If you’re sure,” Zayn presses. 

Liam smiles at her and turns to leave the office, heading back out into the living area of Zayn’s flat. “You have really nice art work,” she says. 

“I did most of it myself,” Zayn replies. 

“I know,” Liam says. Her cheeks are flushed as she turns to face Zayn again. “I watch you on YouTube.”

“You do?” Zayn asks and Liam nods, ducking her head a little.

“I’ve been subscribed for a while now,” Liam admits.

“Thank you,” Zayn says. 

“So, umm, if you want to repay me that badly, umm, would you like to go out with me?” Liam asks, biting on her lip and looking up at Zayn with the biggest puppy eyes Zayn has ever seen. 

“I’d love to,” Zayn replies. “I haven’t been able to stop staring at you from the second you got here.”

“I had hoped,” Liam says softly. 

“I have to finish my art proposal before five but I’ll call you the moment I’m done,” Zayn promises. 

“Perfect,” Liam replies. She leans over and kisses Zayn on the cheek, smiling shyly before leaving Zayn standing in the doorway to her flat, shocked.

When Zayn has finished her proposal a few hours later and her YouTube video has uploaded properly, she can still feel the warm press of Liam’s lips against her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my thirteenth contribution to [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
